Race: Android
Description As ponykind began spreading into the depths of space, the need for true AI grew ever more pressing. Autopilots, factories, adaptive virtual realities, as well as cheap and replaceable soldiers, just to name a few. Many were concerned about an AI gaining too much power and destroying all of ponykind, but fortunately, they were so incredibly complex to create in the first place, this was never an issue. The general intelligence and abilities of an AI are roughly linked to the amount of computer they have access to; thus, AI in smaller computers aren't orders of magnitude better than ponies, because if they tried to use resources that fast they would melt their circuits, and bigger computer mainframes result in AI that are too expansive to easily transmit themselves across any data signal, thus locking them in one effective location, such that if they decide to attack ponies, they can be dealt with as any normal criminal would. This knowledge has made ponies much more comfortable with AI, and the Android bodies they inhabit. They have equal rights in most major systems and factions, and are usually welcomed fairly, although there are certainly plenty who do not trust Androids. Being computer programs at heart, Androids are in many ways fundamentally different from ponies. They are powered by archanotech, but magic is not a part of them in a way that even Vessels still retain, and the universe does not bend for them in any way. They are not random, every action is exact and identical when possible, and since they are already running at nearly max computation capacity, most Androids cannot learn new skills without external help, usually in the form of additional computer chips. AI minds are, however, paradoxically random. Every AI is seeded from a core sentience and personality, and as they expand to take up the computer they reside in, their abilities develop differently as they tune different processes as they see fit. This means that the effective mental abilities of an Android are up to the player, as with Vessels. Finally, not every computer can support the AI controlling an Android. While you can attempt to transfer yourself into any computer, in an attempt to make yourself fit, you may lose memories, skills, or in extreme cases, your sentience. Do so at your own risk. Stats and Bonuses Each Android can start with a body valued at 100,000c; if the base body is more expensive, they can afford less mods and augments, and visa versa. Repair Robot Value: 50,000c Agility: +1 Strength: '+2 '''Mechanical: '+1 'Endurance: '+2 Tank Robot '''Value: 80,000c Agility: - Strength: '+1D '''Mechanical: '- 'Endurance: '+1D Striker Robot '''Value: 60,000c Agility: +1D Strength: '- '''Mechanical: '+2 'Endurance: '+1 '''Trait: Boom, Headshot - You can only be actually killed if you take damage equal to your max health in the critical area where your central computer is stored; that's up to you to decide, many Androids have it moved somewhere unusual to protect themselves from attackers that might otherwise just crush your head. If your health drops to 0 otherwise, you simply lose power and functionality completely until you are repaired; generally an expensive process, requiring systems and hull repair rolls and around 1,000c per point of HP. Trait: One Percent Error - You cannot take actions differently beyond very small adjustments; you know your abilities and can't imagine just being able to surpass your own limits. All skills and stats must be converted on a per-die basis for a static +4, until you only have one die left, you cannot do so on your last die. Your are totally immune to wild rolls with this die. Thus, you would make a skill of 4D into 1D+12. These +4 mods are in addition to any other static mods you receive. Trait: Anti-Lucky - Luck doesn't exist to AI; they can't understand the very concept, and the universe is more than happy to give it to other ponies. Rather than rolling luck, you simply take a flat 7. You cannot use fate points for any reason. In other such situations, GM discretion should provide the most average result. Trait: Grown in a Matrix - Because AI naturally expand to consume all available resources at all times, you do not have free space for complex skills and subroutines normally, and require extra hardware to learn. You cannot use skill points after character creation, however, you can, at advanced facilities, the likes of which are available in most major cities with spaceports that have advanced beyond colony tech, spend 2,000c per effective skill point to buy upgrades, at normal skill point costs.